qarethfandomcom-20200214-history
The Whip Tails
Named after the banners they carry into battle, long ropes of humanoid hair on staves. Overview Amid the sprawling expanse of forest in the Jodu Yan river valley, there are hill tops that have been raked clean of all wild vegetation. Trees pulled down with long coiling ropes, brush fires set to burn and char the land. Upon these hills are the villages of the Whip Tails, who send out raiding parties to gather meat and goods from other villages. A proud warrior culture built on eons of lore and legend, with a strict racial hierarchy and complex system of decorum and honor laws; these people have made claim to dozens of hill tops to secure their territories. With limited technological understanding, they are considered by most of their neighboring tribes as savages, barbarians, and raiders. The Whip Tails do have a simple grasp on agriculture however, and though they don't possess specialized tools like “the wheel” or fancy mechanics like “the block and tackle”, they make up for their primitive tech with immense physical strength and organized social structure. Half Orcs The Chiefs, Engineers, Shamans, and Task Masters of the Whip Tails; the Half Breed Orcs are regarded in song and lore as the perfect physical beings on Qareth. Without them there is no leadership, no rule, and no tribe. Half Orcs are seen as flawless creatures; a beautiful blend of noble strength and divine wisdom, and are at the top of the social ladder. They give the orders, become the chiefs, and lead their people in both triumph and tribulation. At Their Worst, Half Orcs can often struggle with the countless expectations and responsibilities placed upon them. With the whole tribe looking to them for guidance some Half Orcs are plagued with feelings of anxiety and self doubt, and can sometimes break under the pressure. At Their Best, they are born leaders, innovators, and tacticians. Their drive and intellect turn the chaos of Orc society into a well organized machine of War and Conquest! With their guidance victory is assured! Full Blooded Orcs The Warriors, Builders, Protectors, and Law Keepers of the Whip Tails; The Full Blooded Orcs are the backbone of their society. Their physical might is unchallenged and their honor forever galvanized. Without them there is no army, no food, and no tribe. Strength and Honor are the ways of the Orc, with a long history of song and ritual. Once primitive creatures who dwelled in caves, they now spend their days digging massive labyrinths into the dirt and rock, hollowing the hill tops they live upon with a network of trenches and tunnels as deep as 30 feet below the grass. It is in these tunnels they are most comfortable, as the horrible sun is too bright and harmful to their sensitive eyes. When walking around the surface of their villages or out on a day time raid, they will wear wide grass hats or crude cloth bananas over their eyes to shield them from the sun. Though they are slow minded and have trouble in areas of creativity and agile thinking, they have impressive memories. Each Orc can have stored within their soul a list of thousands of songs and stories, a living history of their people and struggles. At Their Worst, they can be chaotic and violent, easy to anger and uncontrollable. Their lives are a countless string of chores and tasks, and most Full Orcs die at middle age due to wounds or injury from their labors. Most Full Orcs think less of themselves, and are prone to low self esteem and feelings of inadequacy. At Their Best, they are the proud warriors and builders who protect those they love! They are passionate and honest, with a love of good food and fun company! They literally carry their people's future on their backs, and are more than happy to die in service to their tribe! Humans The Farmers, House Makers, Spies, and Servants of the Whip Tails; The Humans are the lowest on the social ladder. Once merely captured slaves countless eons ago, they are now a fully functioning component to the Whip Tail Tribe. They handle all chores and tasks that are deemed too boring for Half Orcs or too delicate for Full Orcs, they craft the baskets and clothing, make the tools of farming and war, and raise the children of both Half Orcs and fellow humans... Full Orc Children require special care only another Full Orc can give. While unsung and rarely appreciated, there is a humble pride in their souls for their tribe. Without them there is no daily function, no Half Orcs, and no tribe. Humans from outside the Whip Tails will find it difficult to communicate with the lowest tier in the Tribe, as most of the Human Whip Tails speak only Orc, and are just as stubborn, violent, and proud as any Full Orc. However, they are also far more intelligent than their green skinned betters, and often use trickery and guile on outsiders for the benefit of the Tribe. Human Whip Tails will often take the clothing and goods from past raids and masquerade as merchants or travelers far outside the Whip Tail Territories; stealing, killing, and looting at every opportune moment and bringing the spoils back home. The greatest honor a Human Whip Tail can have is to bare a Half Orc child, for their children will be rulers, thinkers, and shamans! They raise their children to be the very best, and educate them well on all the advantages of being a Half Orc. Human Whip Tails live far longer than the Full Orcs of their tribe, and so get to watch as their children and grand children transform and create their world for the better. At Their Worst, they are the lowest of workers, slaving away in the farms or working their fingers to the bone in crafting. Their low status means that their intelligence is squandered and ignored, and often times a Human will find it hard to continue living in a world that doesn't appreciate them. At Their Best, they are the masters of the fertile soil, the greatest thieves and bandits, and the guardians of the next generation. They hold a fanatical loyalty to their tribe and take pride in their humble and simple lives; taking comfort in knowing that they are the vital component that brings the divine Half Orcs to Qareth, and with their labors their tribe will continue to live on in honor. Notable Figures Chief Chuu'Gro Mog Leader of the Whip Tails, his long gray hair showing his vast age. He cannot speak any language other than the Whip Tail Dialect of Orc. Gragmorgra'Gro Ganda Advisor to Chief Chuu. He is a cunning Full Blooded Orc who has a silver tongue and diplomatic flare. He loves making deals with the outside world, but rarely do these arrangements fair well; mostly due to his over ambitious ideals and his tendency to overreach during transactions. He lost his wife many moons ago, and blames the sun and it's accursed brightness, claiming it sent a sickness to his wife and killed her. He plans on building a grand tower, hundreds of feet high, so that he might stab the sun with a spear. Nakatan'Gro Chuu Prince of the Tribe, and next in line to the throne. He is a forward thinking and strong willed young man, who has grand plans for his people, and even grander hopes of a lifetime of adventure. He seeks to learn the secrets to the Tree Elves' and their Craftmanship of Bows. Most bows that the Whip Tails make are only used by Humans and Halforcs, while the Full Blooded Orcs shatter bows built to their scale and strength. Nakatan believes that if he can learn those crafting secrets, he can give his people bows with 1000s of pounds of draw weight that can launch spears. Gragmorgra is sponsoring this quest, and Nakatan thanks him for his support, even if he believes that stabbing the sun won't bring Gragmorgra any real peace. Gekori'Gra Gragmorgra Outcast and pariah, The Curse Bringer, The Scourge of The Western Swamp. Banished from her tribe for the crimes of dark magic and making a mockery of the ancient traditions. But she was not always so hated and scorned, she once had a happy life, so many moons ago.